


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Online Dating, Barista Kyuhyun, Best Friends Cho Kyuhyun & Shim Changmin, Chatting & Messaging, Donghae & Eunhyuk are best friends, Dramedy, Drunk Texting, Former Gang Member Donghae, Kyuhyun-centric, M/M, Masturbation, Past Violence, Phone Sex, Photographer Lee Donghae, Romantic Comedy, Scars, Slice of Life, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Lee Donghae, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Shin Donghee | Shindong
Kudos: 3





	Untitled

**5:35 PM**

"Kyuhyun,your shift ends in fifteen minutes.Got that?"Kyuhyun shot a thumbs up at Jungsoo."Got it!"He replied."Just need to finish up these last few orders then I'll be done for the day." Jungsoo nodded and have him a thumbs up before getting back to work.

Kyuhyun looked at the time on the wall clock. _Fifteen minutes._ He thought. _That should be enough time to get these last few orders done._


End file.
